Invasion
by lumberman619
Summary: They came through the gate, they killed the scientists, they overcame the security teams, on the space station, they killed everyone, for no heartless leaves a heart behind. MY second story, since no one read my first.


Chapter 1: The Heartless Unleashed:

On the space station Cosmos, located a couple of light years away from the sol systems Federation scientists are researching on some unknown items that they had found out about from the Confederates data banks from the captured base on Yeronzo. They had started to construct what look like a gate way, of some sort, from some of the blue prints from the data banks. They didn't know what the confederates were going to use it for, but they knew that it had to be for a weapon, since it deemed classified when they saw the file.

As the last piece to the gate way was put into place, and there was a loud CLAMP! The gate way was now completely constructed and ready for testing. The gate way was surrounded by a lot of scientists, along with several different computer hardware and other electronic things.

"Okay, now bring up the energy from the main core, and upload it into the gate," a scientist said.

"Yes, professor smith," another scientist said.

He pushed a few buttons on a key board and the then the gateway magically powered up. At first it just stood there, then it started to spin, in place, like the old phone dials, and then finally a large, blue-liquid looking portal came out of now where from inside the empty space in the middle of the gate. Slowly it spread to cover the whole gate up, and then it stopped expanding when it did.

"Good, now keep the flow steady, and be ready, to activate the plasma, inv-," but before the professor smith could finish, a loud alarm went off.

The gate slowly began to move a little to fast now, and the portal was now starting to contrast, and expand at the same time.

"What the hell!" professor smith said with surprise.

"Sir, I'm losing control over the main power core, the gate, is sucking it dry," the other scientist at the controls yelled.

"Then hurry up and cut the pow-," but before the professor could finish again, the blue-liquid looking portal, was growing bigger and bigger, till finally, it covered half the wall the gate was put in front of.

"My god," a scientist said at the sight of this.

Then all of a sudden the portal, expanded only a few more inches before, to everyone surprise, it stopped, and then quickly, like in 3 seconds, contrasted and finally vanished in the middle of the same place in the middle of the gateway.

"What just happened?" the professor asked both still stunned, and shocked.

"I think the portal destabilized, professor," the scientist at the keyboard said.

"Well then as long as it stays like this," the professor said, as he finally gathered his confidence back, "I want a diagnostic check on this thing, that we just finished building," but just as the professor finished saying that, the portal appeared again.

This time though it was a darkish purple color, and this time, it didn't expand or contrast, but the dial span twice as fast this time. The professor turned around and looked back at the gate, as slowly, a dark liquid looking shadow began to flow out of this "New" portal, like a river from a mountain, and cover the floor.

At first all the people in the room could do was look at the portal and then at the liquid that was flowing from it. The liquid now covered the whole room and was, beginning to cover peoples' shoes. At first it didn't do anything, but then that something was moving in the liquid. Then all of a sudden something began to stand up out of the liquid, as if it was a human being, but it wasn't. It was dark from head to toe, and had bright yellow eyes, like a predator looking for its prey. It had long antennas on its head, along with sharp red claws for its fingers. It was only about 4 maybe 5 feet tall, no more then that, and it was a rather slim figure.

No one moved in the room, at least no one human anyway. The shadowy figure then out of no where, shot its arm out at the nearest scientist. Its hand went straight into the scientist chest, and then it pulled something out. It then retracted its arm, just as fast as it shot it out the first time, and the scientist that it attacked fell to the ground, motionless, with a blank stare. In the creatures hand, was a crystal looking heart, that glowed, which in an instant, it crushed, with it sharp red claws. Then right after it did, another one exactly like it stood up from the liquid on the ground. Then slowly another and another, till at least half the room was filled with them. All they did was stand there, not doing, anything, as the scientists and the professor started fidgeting where they stood.

Then the same one moved again, shooting its arm at the professor this time. This time though the professor reacted first, he grabbed a nearby keyboard and smashed it over the creatures arm. The arm retracted just as fast the first time, as the keyboard, slammed against it. Then all of a sudden the creatures were all staring at the professor and then the other people in the room. Then they dashed for the nearest person near any of them (they were moving so fast, that no one could dodge them or stop them) and stabbed that person with their arm right into the person's chest. Each pulled out a heart and smashed it and moved on to the next.

People were screaming now, running left and right. Some were cornered, and had the same fate as the others. While some were dodging some of the creatures, only to have one of the creatures stand up from behind them, and take their hearts that way. The professor was able to get passed most of them and then hit the com system near the locked cargo bay door.

"I NEED ALL SECURITY TEAMS IN CARGO BAY 1, NOW!" He screamed into the com channel.

Right after the professor had finished saying that, he saw a large shadow loom over him, and as he turned around, he gaped. In the room, there was nothing, but the dark creatures as far as the eye could see. The professor moved back so that now his back was against the wall. Then his shoulder bumped into the button that opened the door, and as it slid quickly open, it revealed 2 surprised security members. He ran, right through them, and as he ran he could hear the screams of the two security members as they had the same fate as the others. All the professor could think was one thing, "Run, just get away from those, those things".

He ran down some hallways, hearing screams, along the way, or gun fire, but out of those things he kept seeing the same creatures popping all over the place, either from the wall, or from the floor. They were almost everywhere. He kept running. He ran into a group of security personnel, who were setting up a defense. He thought he was safe, so he started to approach them, until that is, 4 more of the shadowy creatures came out of the walls and attacked the group.

"OH MY GOD," on security member yelled as his comrade, had his crystal heart pulled out of him.

The fire fight was short. The group didn't even last 5 minutes against the 4, creatures. The professor broke out in a run again, as the dark things finally noticed him.

He ran until he reached this one hatch, he then opened it, or rather he tried to. There was a security lock on the hatch. He started to push random numbers, in a frantic look, especially after he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He looked and then he saw it, the creature appeared, as it slowly pulled itself out from the nearby wall. The creature then slowly approached the professor, after it had separated itself from the wall.

The professor was now hitting the buttons on the control for the hatch. He was hitting them fast, as the thing came closer and closer. Just as the creature raised its hand to strike, the hatch swung open and the professor fell in. The hatch them slammed shut just as fast as it opened. The escape pod then launched, and as the professor looked out the window to his pod, he saw it. The side of the space station, all of a sudden erupted, as a huge crystal poked out of the side of the station like a thorn in the bases side.

"They go after peoples hearts, as if they didn't have their own, their like Heartless," the professor thought.

Then the crystal began to glow, and then the same dark shadow began to cover half of the station. Then the professor slowly sat down on his seat in the pod, and relaxed, a little. He was lucky to have gotten out of this alive, now he had to warn everyone about it. The professor did not know that the captain of the station had sent a distress signal that would be answered, by ally or enemy.


End file.
